


We'll Make it Up as We Go

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Without (much) Plot, Smut, actually i think i could tag this as, aka there was only one bed, hmm, in which Satya leaves Vishkar and her govermentally assigned sexy bodyguard is Junkrat lmao, time for my favourite trope lads, wet dreams, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Having defected from Vishkar to Overwatch, Symmetra has been travelling in order to aid the public condemation of her former corporation. When one night she and her bodyguard Junkrat arrive at their hotel to find that there's been a mistake and there is only one bed, there's a choice to be made.





	We'll Make it Up as We Go

Satya’s feet hurt.

She shifted from foot to foot, trying to relieve the ache but only succeeding in alleviating it for the merest of seconds before it returned. Her companion, by contrast, seemed quite comfortable - she gave him a narrow glance; as a man, _he_ didn’t have to wear high heels in order to look presentable at a formal event.

Junkrat evidently noticed her restlessness, for he looked down at her and grinned.

“Hope they call us next, ay. Sick of waitin’.”

Satya nodded through gritted teeth, shifting her weight onto her left foot and subtly raising her right - if only she could levitate, or sit down - unfortunately, there was some sort of issue with the boarding passes at their flight and the queue was long. That wouldn’t be a problem ordinarily, but they’d come straight from a UN function at which Satya had presented a speech and then mingled with the crowd for hours in her strappy heels, her feet were _killing_ her.

The queue moved slowly but _finally_ they were on the plane and Satya followed Junkrat as he led the way down the aisle, looking for their seats. They were seated in first class, of course, and Satya grumbled internally at the thought of the boarding pass problems and the queue which had prevented first class from boarding first, as they normally did. It had kept her on her feet for longer than she would have necessarily needed to, and it was this thought that had her thinking uncharitable thoughts towards the airline.

“Oh, there we go.” Junkrat stopped and waggled his brows at her as he looked back over his shoulder. “Y’want the window seat?”

Satya’s favourite seat was the window seat - it was furthest from the aisle, and therefore furthest from the other occupants of the plane. “Yes please,” she murmured, and Junkrat stepped back to let her in; she handed him her carry-on so his tall self could put it in the overhead compartment, and then she moved towards her seat, and as she did so, Junkrat brushed his hand over the small of her back. He did this often, touching her - and while Satya was fairly sure it was innocent (he _was_ a very tactile person), each time he did touch her, it sent a thrill of heat through her. Satya pushed this thought from her mind and sank down in the plush leather seating with a sigh of relief as she took the weight off her feet.

A soft chuckle came from her right side and Satya opened her eyes to find Junkrat grinning at her from his seat. “Tired?” He asked. “Or sore feet?”

“Both,” she replied with a grimace, and then tipped her head back and lifted her hands over her head to stretch; her spine audibly popped and Satya stifled a groan. “Gods. Why do we need to be in Tokyo by tomorrow? I want to _sleep.”_

“Don’t blame ya in the slightest.” Her bodyguard gave her a grin. “When’re we landin’?”

Satya tried to find the information in her brain, then gave up and reached for the boarding information stowed in her diary. “Mm… we’re just leaving Vancouver and it’s a ten hour flight, and making allowances for time zone differences, we’ll reach Tokyo at midnight, thereabouts.”

“Crikey.” Junkrat scrubbed a hand over his eyes. “Body clock’s gonna be all kindsa fucked up after this.”

“I know,” Satya groaned. “But the good news is, I’ve only got video conferences in Tokyo tomorrow, so we can rest in the hotel. We don’t have to be in Hanamura for another day.”

“Catch me sleepin’ all day tomorrow,” Junkrat mumbled. “Gonna pass roight the fuck out in Hanamura.”

“Me too.”

They sat through the safety presentation and other pre-flight events, and then it was time for take-off. Satya peered curiously through her window and Junkrat looked over her shoulder to do the same as the ground fell away beneath them and the plane soared into the sky; she immediately leaned down and began to undo her strappy heels, sighing in relief as she eased them off her aching feet and stretched out her toes.

“Those things look bloody uncomfortable,” Junkrat noted, and she nodded.

“They certainly are.” Satya eased one foot up into her lap and rubbed at her tingling sole with a grimace. Her feet had reached the stage where sitting down and taking the pressure off them made them hurt more, and she dug her thumbs into her sole and hissed her displeasure between her teeth.

Junkrat watched as Symmetra massaged her feet, her expression vacillating between relief and pain. He glanced at her abandoned heels lying in the footwell, and thanked whatever deity it was that meant men were not expected to wear such ridiculous shoes in formal settings. He watched her curl her toes and make a pained noise in response, and his own toes curled in sympathy; he might have lost a foot, but right now, he was sure Symmetra’d gotten the worst end of the stick.

“Here, let me.” He was reaching out before he realised quite what he was offering, and Symmetra’s eyes snapped open to meet his as they both paused.

Symmetra moved first; her mouth quirked up into something that was possibly pleased, possibly amused, or possibly both. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

Junkrat shrugged one shoulder. “Reckon so. Seems the least I can do.” He offered her a grin. “‘Sides, aren’t I ‘sposed t’be takin’ care of ya? Y’know, bein’ y’bodyguard an’ all.”

Junkrat thought back to the moment he’d been approached by Winston with the idea of being Symmetra’s personal companion and bodyguard for the duration of her meetings with the UN - following her very public defection from Vishkar, she’d been very much in the spotlight, and had been travelling to meetings and interviews and even congressional hearings to deliver her evidence of Vishkar’s crooked behaviour in the wake of the corporations very publicised fall from grace. Vishkar was not overly pleased with Symmetra - though things had progressed far too far for it to be worth harming her, Overwatch, whom she’d joined following her defection, still thought it wise to have at least one person with her at all times, just in case.

Junkrat had been chosen to be this person for this trip - things had worked out awkwardly, timing-wise, and no one else had been either suitable, or available, and so he’d left Roadhog at the base with a mission of his own and had jetted off with Symmetra for her next round of meetings. They’d just finished their Canadian run, and now she had meetings in Japan, as well as a meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister, which Junkrat gathered was going to be rather a big deal, and so he was sure he was going to be coaxed into wearing a suit again.

He was wearing one at present; reminded by the thought, Junkrat tucked a metal finger into his collar and loosened it briefly as Symmetra looked at him contemplatively, and then turned in her seat. First class afforded them spacious and comfortable seating, and each cluster of seats were set into mini alcoves, which provided a modicum of privacy, which he appreciated when Symmetra slipped both feet into his lap and leaned against the wall of the plane.

“A massage would help, I think,” she said with a pleased lilt to her accented voice. “Thank you.”

“No worries.” Junkrat swallowed and picked up one foot; she seemed very small in his grasp, and when he pressed his thumb into the base of her sole she breathed in very deeply, eyes closing and fingers flexing in her lap. His own foot was sore; both his foot and the base of his stump where it sat in the confines of his prosthetic leg ached and he’d been wearing comfortable flat shoes; he couldn’t quite imagine how uncomfortable Symmetra would have been, standing for hours at that conference in constricting heels. There were reddened marks in her flesh from the straps of her shoes and so he pressed his thumb in and massaged them away, and the _noise_ she let out was so quiet and yet, it sent his eyes flashing to hers and a bolt of heat down his spine.

Symmetra looked rather surprised, like she hadn’t expected to make such a noise, and as he watched the corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

“That feels nice,” she offered, her voice pitched low and - _damn_ him - attractive. “If Overwatch doesn’t work out for you, you could open up your own parlour.”

Junkrat let a slight chuckle escape, grinning at the thought. “I can see it now. ‘Ex-Criminal Opens Massage Joint; Whole World Suspects Him of Laundering Money’. Nice headline, dontcha think? Got a real ring t’it.”

That made her laugh, and an absurd flush of pleasure ran through him. He been thinking it over for a while, this whole am-I-crushing-on-her? Or-are-we-just-good-mates? And for some time, he’d convinced himself it was a physical attraction - she was easily the hottest woman on the base, in his humble opinion, and the sway of her hips in those business-like skirts she wore could capture his attention like no other, but this? He liked making her smile and making her laugh, and it was different to the way he enjoyed making - say, Hana, laugh. He was mates with Hana and most of the others. If he got them to laugh from something he’d said, well, that was just good banter. But this? Her approval sends a warm sense of pleasure cascading through him and it makes him want to do more, see her smile again-

“And what would you call this parlour of yours?” Symmetra was asking him a question, and Junkrat snapped to attention to find an answer for her.

“Uhh… Uncle Junky’s Totally _Not_ a Money Laundering Scheme”, he offered with a grin, and Symmetra pressed her fingers to her mouth like she did when trying not to laugh.

“Uncle Junky?”

“Yeah, why not?” Junkrat let his fingers skim over her ankle and grinned. “Makes me sound personable, dontcha think?”

Symmetra rolled her eyes with a smile and lifting one of her feet, pressed her toes against his chest to push him backwards into his seat. “Clown.”

Oh, _fuck._ Junkrat short-circuited for a moment, before he managed to offer a stale chuckle. Christ. That was flirty, wasn’t it? Was she _flirting_ with him? Most of the time he was sure she wasn’t, despite him trying and failing to flirt with her (he couldn’t help himself, really), but sometimes… it seemed like she was. Maybe it was wishful thinking but surely he couldn’t be blamed for getting excited over those small moments, could he?

He kept going with the massage, sneaking small glances at her face every so often - Symmetra looked quite relaxed and comfortable, which on the one hand was good… but on the other hand, he was most certainly not. Junkrat was hyper aware of his cock, which, having apparently decided massaging Symmetra’s feet was the most erotic thing he’d done in a while, was hard and straining inside his constricting shorts. He was on the verge of a panic attack at all times, worrying that she’d put her feet into his lap or he’d drop her foot or something equally ridiculous - and then she’d _know,_ and that would be an utter disaster.

Satya felt rather conflicted. On the one hand, Junkrat’s strong touch on her sore feet felt wonderful, but on the other, he was making her feel rather warm all over. It didn’t help that he looked so… _enticing,_ dressed as he was in a suit. Satya definitely appreciated a well-dressed man, and as her accompaniment to these meetings and conferences and interviews, all of which were formal at most and business-casual at least, he’d been dressing in an assortment of suits and dealing heavily in button-down shirts with the sleeves rolled to his elbows to accommodate his prosthesis, all of which made her palms itch with the urge to explore the intriguing muscle on display. She blamed the suits;  an ordinary man was rendered far more attractive than he should be by putting on a well-fitting suit, and with the sleeves rolled up, well. She couldn’t be blamed for finding Junkrat an enticing prospect.

She was sure her attraction to him was on a superficial scale - she found him physically attractive, but they were incompatible at heart, and so she had no intention of ever acting on it.

A firm stroke along the arch of her foot captured her attention as a twinge of pain sparked through her, and Satya bit her lip as she met his gaze. “That hurt,” she informed him, and got a grin in reply.

“Doesn’t everythin’?”

“True, but that doesn’t mean _\- ah!”_ Junkrat had just found a particularly tender spot and she jerked in his grasp, and as she did so, her foot skimmed over the fabric of his crotch. Junkrat grabbed her foot and lifted it again, his gaze falling from hers as his shoulders hunched, and Satya stared at him in mortified fascination, wondering if the hard _something_ she’d felt was something in his pocket, or… perhaps she was imagining things that didn’t exist.

But if it was nothing, why did he look so embarrassed?

Satya was thankfully spared the decision of whether or not to remove her feet from his lap by the arrival of the food trolley - she shamefacedly snatched her feet back under the gaze of the stoic flight attendant, who then presented them with the options of drinks and snacks.

“You and your wife have a lovely evening, Sir,” the flight attendant moved off to the next seats, and Satya stared down at her drink, an intense flush of heat mantling her cheeks.

“Oi, why didn’t y’tell me we went an’ got hitched?” Junkrat sounded as though he were struggling to hold back the laughter, though Satya was somewhat intrigued to note that his ears had gone bright red.

“Didn’t you know? And after you dressed for the occasion,” she said, trying to make a joke to cover her embarrassment as she motioned towards his suit.

Junkrat giggled as he ripped open a chip packet. “Guess there’s tax benefits, huh?”

“Amongst other things, I’d imagine. But I didn’t think _you_ paid taxes.”

Junkrat grimaced at her. “Well, never used to. But I’m a law-abidin’ citizen now, an agent, at Overwatch! Gotta pay fuckin’ taxes because of m’wages, accordin’ t’the monkey. The government’ll get me otherwise.”

“Oh dear, we can’t have _that.”_ Satya grinned at him and he chuckled, and she took a deep sip of her drink, wondering just how it was possible she could converse so easily with this crispy mad bomber - not that he looked like a mad bomber now, in dress pants and a crisp white shirt, suit jacket draped over the arm of his chair. Satya spared an internal sigh for how susceptible to nice suits she was, and flicked on her TV to see what in-flight entertainment was available.

 

* * *

 

Junkrat was woken by the captain announcing their descent into Tokyo - he blinked blearily and struggled upright in order to put on his seatbelt. Beside him, Symmetra was doing the same while looking very bleary-eyed - evidently, he wasn’t the only one who had napped during the flight.

He regretted napping - he felt fucking exhausted,  but they’d been on a plane for ten hours and so he wasn’t quite sure if he was lethargic from the flight, or if jetlag was about to punch him square in the dick for napping when he shouldn’t have.

Their landing went smoothly and when they were allowed to, Junkrat stood to retrieve their carry-on luggage from the overhead compartments. He handed Symmetra her briefcase as she yawned and tucked her handbag beneath her arm, and slung his own laptop bag over his shoulder, before they made their way out of the plane.

The airport was beautiful, and Junkrat stumbled along in a tired haze with Symmetra at his side. Neither of them talked much except to clarify that they were headed in the right direction - both were sleepy, and the sooner they got their luggage and passed the fuck out in their Tokyo hotel, the better. He peered through the huge wall-to-floor windows at the lights of Tokyo, glimmering in the night sky, and then Symmetra nudged his arm.

“That’s your suitcase,” she said, frowning in the direction of the baggage claim. “Isn’t it?”

“That’s mine.” Junkrat ambled forward and grabbed his suitcase off the carousel before it could go round again, and headed back to dump it at Symmetra’s side. They waited a few minutes longer for Symmetra’s bag to appear, and then gratefully headed out to hail a taxi.

Even in his sleepy, jetlagged state, Tokyo was fascinating, and Junkrat spent the ride to their hotel with his nose glued to the window. Predictably, their hotel was swanky as hell (if there was one thing he knew about Symmetra, it was that she had a bit of a bougie streak, and liked her expensive hotels), and Symmetra handled the check-in while he loitered in the lobby, trying not to get in the way, for the hotel was teeming with people, even now, at one in the morning. Symmetra explained that she’d asked the staff, and there was a very large convention happening as a collaboration between several major beauty brands, and that plus the hotel’s regularly expected amount of guests meant the place was chockers.

Their room was on the fifty-sixth floor, which thrilled him (he liked to be high), and during the elevator ride up, he covertly watched Symmetra as she applied lipgloss in the mirrored wall. As Symmetra had the keycard, he stepped back and waited for her to open the door to their room, and then they were stepping inside and flicking on the lights and -

There was only one bed.

Junkrat frowned at this for a moment, then turned to look at Symmetra, who was wrestling with her handbag and evidently hadn’t yet noticed the problem.

“Er, Sym? Was there another room?” he inquired, and she looked up.

“Another room? Why do we need-” her voice trailed off and she looked startled as she took in the singular king sized bed, and then she frowned. “Don’t tell me they’ve made an error,” she groaned. “Not _tonight.”_

Junkrat crossed to the only other door in the room and opened it to reveal a bathroom, instead of a connected bedroom like he’d hoped. “Looks like it,” he muttered sourly, and Symmetra sighed.

“I’ll call reception.”

Junkrat sank down on the couch at the far end of the room and tapped his fingers impatiently on his thighs as he watched Symmetra pacing in a tight circle as she spoke to reception - she finally hung up, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“We goin’?” Junkrat stood up and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. “What’s the room number? Wanna go the fuck t’sleep now.”

Satya watched Junkrat head towards the door with some perturbation - finally, he realised she wasn’t following him, and paused in front of the door.

“Oi, y’comin’ or what?”

“Ah - they don’t have any other rooms,” Satya said at last, and Junkrat was still for a moment as he absorbed this information.

“What - _none?”_

“None.” Satya grimaced. “You saw all those people from the convention… there’s not a spare double room in the hotel.”

“Oh.” Junkrat blinked, stole a glance towards the bed and then frowned. “So… what d’we do?”

Satya pursed her lips and turned to glance at the bed herself. “Well… it’s rather late and I’m not sure I want to run around looking for another hotel.” A yawn escaped her, and she covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m tired.”

“Same here,” Junkrat nodded at her and as she watched uncomprehendingly, he collapsed right into the middle of the bed, and she stared at him in outrage.

“I’m not sleeping on the couch!” In fact, Satya’s vague plans had centred around Junkrat being the person to sleep on the couch, if they decided to stay at the hotel - but he’d gone and _stolen_ her bed.

“Yeah? Neither am I.” Junkrat scratched at his jaw and gave her a grin. “Too small, yeah?”

Satya glanced at the couch and realised he was right - if he were to sleep there, he’d have to scrunch himself into a pretzel to make himself fit.

“Well…” she said reluctantly. “We should find another hotel.”

“Isn’t your meetin’ here? Like, in the mornin’? Be inconvenient t’move.”

Satya pursed her lips unhappily - he was _right._ The first of her several meetings was to be held right here in one of the hotel’s conference rooms, and it would be so much easier to go there from this hotel room. She was so _tired,_ and she couldn’t think straight covered in the grime of travel.

“Ugh, I’m going to have a shower.”

Satya was quiet, thinking over their predicament as she gathered her shower supplies and her pyjamas and retreated into the relative sanctuary of the bathroom, where she took a quick but deliciously hot shower, her hair tucked beneath a showercap to keep it dry - trying to wrangle wet hair at one in the morning was not really a thought she relished.

Satya spent some time before the mirror applying her layers of skincare, and when her skin was hydrated and glowing to her level of satisfaction, she cinched the sash of her robe tight and made her way back into the hotel room, to find Junkrat in precisely the same position in which she’d left him, only this time his eyes had slipped closed and he was snoring softly.

It made her smile - stretched out in his rumpled suit, his jacket still hooked carelessly across his arm, he was an endearing sight, but Satya had every intention of sleeping in that bed, so she packed away her shower bag and shook him awake.

“Junkrat? Wake up. You need to get ready for bed.”

“Huh? Wha?” Junkrat lurched upright and when his sleepy gaze focused on hers, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Fuck, what’s happenin’?”

“You fell asleep in your clothes. You should get ready for bed,” Satya repeated, occupied with plugging her phone into the charger.

Junkrat groaned again and swept his hand over his face, but got up and roughly opened his suitcase, extracting a few items before he ambled into the bathroom, looking terribly tired.

Satya took full advantage of the moment and opened the wardrobe to find the spare blankets, which she laid on the couch, before she removed her robe and got into bed, arranging her eyemask, earplugs and lipbalm on the nightstand.

Junkrat had a quick shower, and emerged dripping wet and tired as hell to find Symmetra sitting smugly victorious in the bed, all tucked up and cosy in the air-conditioned room. He grimaced at her and then glanced at the couch to see several neatly stacked blankets and a pillow, and he snorted, tightening the waistband of his trakkies as he went.

“Fuck _that.”_ Having made up his mind to have a good night's sleep, Junkrat crossed to the other side of the bed, ignoring Symmetra’s suspicious expression.

Flicking back the sheets, he sat heavily and began unlatching his prosthetic leg, grinning as Symmetra made an outraged noise.

“You are _dripping_ on my sheets!” she cried, and he twisted around to grin at her.

 _“Your_ sheets?” he asked, and she narrowed her eyes.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Symmetra’s voice was narrow and accusatory, and Junkrat yawned exaggeratedly.

“I’m goin’ t’bed. What’s it look like?”

“In _my_ bed?”

“Oi, who said it was yours?” Junkrat swung round, now devoid of both prosthetics, and glared at her. “If anythin’, _you_ should get the couch. You’re small enough t’fit on it.”

Symmetra scowled. “I have no intention of sleeping on the couch.”

“Yeah? Well, neither do I. Look, this bed’s big enough, all roight? You keep t’your side, I’ll keep t’mine.” Junkrat lay down in illustration and put his hand beneath his head before he turned to look at her. “See?”

The thought of sharing a bed with her, however innocent it may be, was sending a thrill throughout his body, and Junkrat sternly informed himself that he was passing the fuck out and that was that.

Symmetra looked down her nose at him and was silent for a few moments. “Well,” she said finally, reluctantly. “I suppose it’s only one night.”

“There, y’see?” Junkrat closed his eyes, feeling even more tired since he’d fallen asleep before, only to be rudely woken after Symmetra’s shower. “It’ll be fine. You keep y’hands t’yourself and we’ll be golden.”

Symmetra snorted, and he opened his eyes to find her grinning. _“My_ hands?” she said, sounding as though she were implying something. _“Your_ hands, perhaps.”

“Nah, pretty sure it’d be _your_ hands.” Junkrat offered her a sleepy grin, and she shook her head.

“Fine.”

“Fine,” he echoed. “G’night.”

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Heat burned low in her stomach and pooled between her thighs, and Satya spread her legs wider to accommodate the man who nestled between them, his hard cock thrusting deep and slow inside her.

Her nails dug into his back as his metal arm slipped beneath her back and pulled her against him as he kept up a maddingly slow pace, her naked breasts slipping against his chest in time to their movements. He kissed her, his tongue pressing insistently against the seam of her lips until she opened for him with a sigh. He moved his metal arm up to brace against the mattress as his flesh fingers slipped between them, finding her clit and beginning a slow, insistent swirl that had her moaning, thighs tensing.

It was all beginning to overwhelm her - the delicious stretch, the friction, the slide of his fingers over her most sensitive place - Satya whimpered, eyes screwed tightly shut as a tremble worked down her thighs and electricity sparked in her blood and then her orgasm washed over her, making her cry out -

Satya’s eyes popped open and she lay there for a moment, utterly confused, heat pulsing between her thighs.

 _What...?_ She looked around, feeling cold from the loss of the warm pressure of-

_Junkrat._

He was beside her, limbs loose in sleep as he lay on his back, blond hair tumbling back from his profile, backlit from the sliver of light that came in from the window.

Satya bit her lip, trying hard to quell the sensations rioting within her, but the ache between her legs _pulsed_ and she unconsciously slipped her hand between her legs, skimming beneath the waistband of her pyjama pants to clamp tightly over her wetness in an effort to stifle the arousal which _should not be there,_ was she _insane?_ Had she _lost her mind?_ How could she let herself have a wet dream while the subject of said dream dozed not even a scant few centimetres away!?

Satya withdrew her hand and clenched her fists at her side, torn between anger, embarrassment - and the need to take care of the throbbing ache deep inside. Gods, this was _ridiculous_ \- but what was absurd was that it was clearly Junkrat’s presence beside her that was making it worse - she could feel the heat of his body though they weren’t touching, and she could smell that lingering hint of diesel that seemed to follow him everywhere, and - it wasn’t a bad smell. No, it was one more component to the inexplicable melting pot of attractive features he seemed to have and she did _not_ like it-

Her breathing was still heavy and desperate to alleviate her arousal, Satya pressed her thighs together hard and squirmed slowly, hoping that would do something, but to her intense displeasure she found that the gentle pressure was only making things worse. She tried lying there and ignoring him, but she could hear his gentle breathing and it seemed somehow intimate and oh, _gods-_

Besides, she didn’t know how anyone _could_ ignore him. Infectious laughter and boisterous personality aside, Junkrat had a sense of physicality that was as intriguing as it was dangerous. Satya blamed it entirely upon his Junker background, but the fact was, she was attracted to him on a deeply physical level, and the more she interacted with him and discovered that the veneer of madness hid a genuinely intelligent man, the more she worried she was growing to like him on a emotional or metal level as well. The foot rub on their flight hadn’t helped - the memory of his strong fingers working over her flesh was prominent in her mind, and Satya pursed her lips in displeasure. She couldn’t quite believe herself, but Junkrat was _Junkrat,_ confident, cocky, smart and with an accent that could be rather delicious. Even if he had been physically unimpressive, she supposed his personality would draw her towards him anyway; his smugness, his smirks, the sheer confidence that made her feel as though she had to compete with him in some way, and wasn’t _that_ a mistake - that’s what made her flirt with him, and Satya gritted her teeth in annoyance, thighs still grinding together gently over that persistent ache.

And his _body;_ as small as he looked against the formidable backdrop that was Roadhog, Junkrat had _no right_ to be as well muscled and tall and imposing and bloody attractive as he was. Satya bit her lip as her thoughts strayed to the delicious musculature of his chest, and her hands, acting unconsciously, settled on her abdomen to stroke softly as she squirmed, her thighs rubbing together with more urgency in an effort to bring herself relief, for arousal burned low in the pit of her stomach and made her seriously consider masturbating right then and there - it wasn’t as though it would take long, pent up as she was, and with the throb between her thighs feeling so good, she didn’t want to risk losing it if she got up to go to the bathroom.

Gods, he was so close and she was so aware of him; his heat soaked into her form and she could smell him, that enticing male scent, diesel-tinged but no less delicious, and before she knew what she was doing Satya had slipped her fingers down further, parting wet flesh and grazing over her swollen clit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip savagely to suppress her soft gasp, and then, with a guilty glance at Junkrat to ensure he was still fast asleep (he was), she let her fingers swirl over her slippery flesh.

It was simultaneously the best and worst decision of her life - the best, because the illicit thrill of masturbating to the thought of Junkrat while sharing a bed with him made her feel so aroused she could scream, and the worst, because she had to be so careful and quiet that she couldn’t arch her hips and move and moan like she wanted to.

Satya lifted her metal hand to cup her breast for a moment, teasing her nipple beneath the sheet, and then the soft, quick circling of her fingers over her clit drew a moan to the surface and she clamped her metal fingers over her mouth, eyes darting to Junkrat as she stilled in fear that she’d woken him, but all was well - he remained fast asleep, mouth ajar and expression peaceful.

Her fingers sped up and Satya tipped her head back, eyes clenched tightly shut. She was so _close_ she could taste it, and the strain of keeping quiet was almost more than she could bear. Needing something to grab hold of, something to ground herself, Satya released her mouth and curled her fingers into the bedclothes, thighs trembling. Working her clit fast but struggling to keep the slippery noises to a minimum, Satya envisioned Junkrat’s fingers between her thighs, teasing her, making her moan. Gods… what would he be like in bed? In a perfect world, he’d know _exactly_ what he was doing, how to touch her, how to stoke the fire in her veins until she was a mess beneath him. Satya’s breath caught as she pictured him kissing his way down her neck, and _oh,_ his teeth - she could practically feel him pressing those sharp canines into her flesh, and then, maybe, he’d go lower, nipping at her hipbones while she threaded her fingers into his hair to direct him and then, finally, he’d draw her underwear down and eat her out, lavishly, with the generous enthusiasm of an eager tongue and - _oh_ -

 _“Jamie,”_ she breathed, low enough she could scarcely hear it herself, allowing herself that most private of luxuries, blood fizzing in her veins. Satya became conscious that she had made a noise and with sweat beading on her brow, she bit her lip hard enough to sting, and focused on her impending orgasm, and then - she became aware of movement beside her and turned her head involuntarily, only to see Junkrat lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, with a grin on his face.

Satya wrenched her gaze back up to the ceiling and panicked. _He was awake!_ Had she woken him? Of course she had, hadn’t she done a terrible job at keeping herself quiet and, _oh gods,_ he was _awake,_ he’d seen her, he _knew-_ Satya bit her lower lip deeply, contemplating the odds of her being able to fake her death and move to Switzerland. She held her breath until her lungs ached and then drew in an explosive breath, prompting a chuckle from beside her.

“Feelin’ better?”

“No,” Satya snapped, bewildered that he would ask her something so - so-

“Aw, y’didn’t finish, didja?”

Satya was entirely unable to come up with a response to this without taking cues from his expression and so she tipped her head to the side to take him in, which proved to be a mistake the moment she saw his smug grin. Satya quickly turned back to the ceiling, cheeks hot and the ache between her thighs demanding attention and to be perfectly honest, if she died right then and there she wouldn’t have minded.

Movement beside her made her heart jump and then her mouth fell open when Junkrat’s touch skimmed along her side.

“What are you _doing?”_ Satya demanded, turning to look at him, embarrassment be damned.

“Reckon I interrupted ya at a pretty inopportune moment there, darl,” Junkrat said quite casually, with a heat in his eyes that made her stomach clench even as he placed his hand on her arm and began following it down towards her hips. “The gentlemanly thing t’do would be t’help y’continue.”

_Oh._

Her entire body went up in flames but Satya narrowed her eyes in protest. “And just what makes you think I’d want you to-”

“Y’said m’name,” Junkrat said quietly, his expression hungry as he swept his gaze along the length of her body, and _gods,_ it was so hard to focus with his hand encircling her wrist - “remember?”

Satya _did_ remember, much to her intense mortification, and she wetted her lips for a moment, searching for a response. _“Ah -_ and you think you-”

“Reckon that means y’were thinkin’ about me,” he interjected, gold visible in his smile. “Weren’t ya?”

Satya stared at him, and _oh gods_ she was so turned on it was absurd, but what the hell was she supposed to _say_ to him - she was robbed of her thoughts when Junkrat’s hand slid a little lower, his fingers encircling hers and when he slicked her own fingers over her clit she was entirely unable to hold back her gasp.

“Junkrat-” she managed, but he shook his head, keeping her entranced in the vivid molten depths of his eyes.

“Nah, not Junkrat. Not now. Say my name, Satya.”

Satya bit her lip as heat streaked through her, then met his gaze almost nervously as his fingers directed hers, strengthening the gentle throb between her thighs.

 _“Jamison,”_ she breathed, and he inhaled sharply and then abruptly he was right _there,_ he was everywhere, his body warm as he pulled her flush with him. Satya gasped, entirely overwhelmed with how fast things were progressing but then he bent to her and his nose brushed hers, so close she ached to close the gap between them.

“Good girl,” he murmured, and Satya swallowed hard at the spark of electricity that went straight to her clit. “Spread those gorgeous thighs for me, hey darl?”

Satya stared at him for a moment and then complied and whimpered as he led her through the movements, and the orgasm that had slipped out of reach in the wake of being discovered threatened to return. Her eyes slipped shut and she leaned into him, seeking more pleasure, and when his deep chuckle vibrated through her she pulled her fingers from between her thighs and splayed them over his chest. Jamison didn’t miss a beat; he took up where she’d left off and drew a moan from her throat as he swirled his fingers perfectly over her clit, and then his lips brushed over her forehead.

“Sym. Look at me, darl.”

Satya opened her eyes and looked up to find Jamison staring at her with such intensity that she clutched at him involuntarily, and he dipped his head towards hers slowly enough that she recognised what was coming and raised her mouth to his. The kiss was slow; an exploration of each other’s mouth that left her aching for more, and she arched her hips into his touch; as she did so, she felt a straining hardness pressed against her and heard his muttered curse, and it made flames dance in her belly.

It was too much; her emotions were in a muddle and she was so unspeakably aroused that she couldn’t be blamed for clinging to him, a deep tremor working down her thighs as she fell apart with a quiet cry muffled against his mouth.

Junkrat couldn’t quite believe his luck. He swirled his fingers gently over Symmetra’s clit as she shuddered with the aftershocks of her orgasm and when she moved her hips back with a wordless murmur of admonition, he obeyed her plea and lifted his fingers to his mouth, tasting her enthusiastically. She tasted incredible, fresh and salty slick on his tongue and he stared down at her, eyes closed as she nestled against him, breathing heavily.

He was a light sleeper and had been woken by a slight noise and then had rolled over only to be arrested by the sight of Symmetra, head thrown back and eyes closed, one hand over her mouth and the other between her legs. It had been the absolute last thing that he’d been expecting but then - she’d said his name. Not Junkrat, not even Jamison - but _Jamie._ He’d only ever heard Symmetra use it once, when he’d originally told her his real name - she respected his wishes and called him Junkrat, like everyone did, but holy _fuck_ \- hearing her breathe his name while masturbating was something he was _never_ gonna forget and then, in the heat of the moment, he’d made his move, reasoning that she had to be thinking of him and now… she’d _responded,_ she hadn’t called him a filthy perv and slapped him across the face. It’d be a bit rich if she’d done that, he considered, seeing as _she_ was the one getting off while in bed beside him.

Christ, just the idea of it had him hard and straining inside his trakkies and Junkrat swallowed hard as her eyes fluttered open and fixed on his, a dreamy look of pleasure in those golden depths.

He smoothed his hand along her side and cupped the generous swell of her arse possessively, making the corner of her lips turn up, and Junkrat grinned and leaned down, the tip of his nose brushing hers.

“How was that?” he asked, and she lifted her hand to touch his jaw.

“Good,” she replied, and though she didn’t elaborate with words, the way she smiled had his ego flying through the goddamn roof.

“Yeah? C’mere.” Junkrat drew her in and kissed her, lightly at first, and then he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened for him with a sigh, her fingers twining into his hair. His excitement got the better of him and Junkrat rolled closer to her, pinning her half beneath his weight. From the enthusiastic response he got from her, he gathered this wasn’t an unexpected development, and so he rolled Symmetra properly onto her back, grinning against her mouth as she spread her thighs for him to nestle in between. Junkrat loved the tiny sounds she made, the little mews and gasps of pleasure as he rocked his hips and ground his hard cock against the damp fabric of her pyjamas. He broke the kiss and bit her lower lip, enjoying her gasp, and then kissed his way to her ear where he nipped at her lobe before speaking.

“Wanna fuck you, Sym,” he growled in her ear. “Reckon y’want it, too.”

Symmetra’s hands traced up through his hair, sending prickles of pleasure running across his scalp.

“I think you should call me Satya,” she breathed, and abruptly heat flamed in the pit of his stomach. Junkrat bent and eagerly kissed her, his tongue sliding past her lips and when he pulled back, he breathed her name (her _real_ name) like a prayer and smeared it against her lips with a kiss.

He was rocking against her in earnest, groaning from the sheer pleasure of the damp heat he could feel through the layers of their pyjamas, and he lowered his head to her breasts. It was an extremely uncomfortable position but he ignored his painfully hunched back in favour of exploring her gorgeous tits, sucking her nipple into his mouth and suckling her through the thin cotton of her pyjama top as her fingers twined in his hair, tugging in the kind of way that meant she was very much enjoying herself. The thought made him want to prove it to her in every way possible and so he allowed himself to break free from his back-breaking position and came up to kiss her mouth, greedy and wanting.

“Jamie,” Satya breathed against his lips, and then paused, looking down when he drew back slightly to see her, his cock still firmly ground against the heat between her legs.

“Yeah?” he muttered hoarsely, seeing that she had more on her mind than moaning his name.

“Are you-” she paused, licked her lips, and continued. “Are you… taking advantage of the situation?”

It took him a few moments to comprehend what she meant, and his brows drew together as he stared down at her, and then panic walloped him in the chest. “What – _shit_ , y’don’t want it? I’m not tryin’ t’force ya-”

“No!” She interrupted, then took a deep breath. “You’re not forcing me, I know, I just… are you invested in this?”

That was a weird way to phrase it, but he took a slightly calmer breath now he knew she wasn’t accusing him of sexual assault. Junkrat was even pretty sure he knew what she meant. “Y’mean… am I – am I just goin’ along with it t’get laid?”

Satya’s expression said it all, and he made a low, displeased sound.

“If y’don’t think I’ve got it bad for you-” he murmured, before sitting upright. Satya sat up as well, eyeing him cautiously, but he could see the look in her eyes. So she wasn’t one for casual sex – that was fine by him, because this was anything but casual. She had sat up as well so he grabbed her hand and coaxed her forward, until she was sitting in his lap, her heat once more centred overtop his cock. Junkrat’s breath hissed out from the pressure and then he gave her a crooked grin. “C’mon, darl. We’ve been flirtin’ for months.”

The corners of her lips curved up and she placed her hands on his biceps, smoothing up over his shoulders. “Oh, we have, have we?”

“We sure have,” he told her, brimming with confidence over his conviction that he was right – she’d been masturbating to the thought of him so she _had_ to have been flirting with him. It was the only logical explanation. “‘Course for a good while there I couldn’t quite work out if y’were or not, but-” he lowered his hand to her perfect arse and jiggled it, “reckon I’ve figured it out by now.”

Her smile was soft and wry and addicting, and Satya’s fingers gently grasped his chin and brought him down to her. Junkrat let her lead for the moment, enjoying the sheer sensation of having Satya Vaswani, the hottest woman he’d ever seen, kiss him, but then the demands of cock made their presence known and he reluctantly broke the kiss. There was something important he had to find out before they went any further.

“Satya – y’do want this, yeah?” he let the stump of his arm rest lightly in the small of her back while his good fingers stroked along her jawline, trying to work out what was in her eyes.

She took a moment to think about it, which made him feel inordinately nervous, but then she nodded, looking somewhat… curious.

“You didn’t clarify,” she said, and he blinked in confusion.

“What? Yeah I did. I just asked ya.”

Satya laughed softly, bringing her fingers up to mask the sound. “Not that. You established that _you_ have been flirting with me, but you didn’t ask me the same. Not really. You said you _thought_ that I had.”

Junkrat grinned wickedly. “Oh, y’wanna go there, huh? C’mon, Satya. Y’woke me up ‘cause y’were gettin’ off next t’me. Tell me, who jerks off t’the thought of someone while they’re sharin’ a damn bed, when they don’t like ‘em?”

Mortification flashed across her face and she looked down, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“I – I – I’m sorry,” she began uncertainly. “It was very unprofessional of me-”

Junkrat quickly lifted his hand to her mouth to muffle her words. “C’mon, darl,” he purred in her ear. “Don’t you go tryin’ t’apologise for that. That was easily the hottest thing I’ve _ever_ seen. I’m gonna be wankin’ t’that for _months.”_

Satya made a surprised sounding laugh and then his impatience (and his cock) got the better of him and he leaned down and kissed her softly. When they parted, he brushed his fingers over her cheek and grinned.

“So… we fuckin’?”

Satya actually snorted a bit with laughter and covered her mouth with her hand, looking startled, as he broke down in giggles.

“Yes,” she finally managed, when they had both gotten themselves under control. “We are.”

“Finally,” he murmured, swallowing the giggles in favour of leaning in to kiss her. It started off slow, but soon grew heated and he slipped his tongue past her lips, exploring. Satya made a sound low in her throat, needy and aroused, and heat flamed in the pit of his stomach.

Satya couldn’t think straight like this. Jamison’s fingers were now cupping her breast, teasing and tugging at her nipple through the thin cotton and she squirmed in his lap, desperate for some relief against the throb between her thighs. She’d had one orgasm but that apparently wasn’t enough – he’d managed to rekindle her arousal far faster and more easily than she would have believed, but now, with the pressure of his arm behind her back and hand at her breasts and his tongue in her mouth, she wanted nothing more than to see him out of his pants and deep inside her. She could feel how hard he was – she was still sitting in his lap and he was rolling his hips, keeping a maddingly slow rhythm as he ground against her clit, keeping her breathless.

Her doubts had vanished now – Jamison had told her (and so easily!) that he’d been flirting with her, that he _liked_ her, and oh _gods_ , she wanted this. Satya let her hands roam over his chest and down, and then she seized her boldness with both hands and tugged the laces of sweatpants free and slipped one hand inside. Jamison immediately paused all other actions and stared down at her, teeth sunk into his lower lip, with an almost frightening intensity on his face as he watched her. Satya wanted to watch his face but she couldn’t resist the temptation to see him so she glanced down as she moved her fingers lower, sliding through coarse curls and then – _ah_.

Above her head, Jamison’s breath hissed between his teeth and his good hand worked into her hair, and Satya smoothed her fingers along the length of him in sheer fascination. To her infinite displeasure, she couldn’t see him – she could see the way his hardness tented his pants, could see her hand moving beneath the fabric, but she couldn’t see his cock, and she wanted to. Lazily, Satya let her fingers encircle him, a deep inner thrill delighting at the thickness off him, and tried to stroke. Her wrist was at an awkward angle due to the constricting fabric, and she gave up after a few moments, and pulled her hand free to tug on his waistband.

“Help me,” she murmured, and Jamison leaned back on his hand and lifted his hips from the bed. It was somewhat awkward, seeing as she was still atop him, but she managed to tug his pants midway down his thighs, stopping with a pleased murmur when his cock sprang free.  Jamison lowered his weight back to the bed and continued to stare at her, the look in his eyes aroused and intense as she wrapped her fingers around his girth and began to stroke. He was not overly long, but he was quite deliciously thick – enough so that the throb between her thighs strengthened at the thought of taking him inside her. Satya took her time, smoothing her fingers over the head of him before she stroked firmly down to the base and back up, thoroughly enjoying the sounds he was making. Jamison, as it turned out, was not a quiet man in bed, and she rather enjoyed having so clear an indication of what he liked. All too soon, his hand flashed down to capture hers and he helped her stroke, firm and fast, and then he growled low in the back of his throat and lunged.

Satya shrieked as she found herself airborne, but then Jamison’s grip on her arse lifted her and she found herself pressed against the headboard, her thighs spread as he nestled between, and she wrapped her legs around his waist for added leverage. Jamison towered above her, the intensity in his eyes enough to make her whimper. He trailed one finger down her cheek and across her lips, and when Satya let her tongue slip out to touch him his eyes darkened and he took a firm grip on her arse instead, pushing her higher against the wall before he coaxed both of her hands above her head to grip the top of the high headboard. His grin was wolfish as he nuzzled his face between her breasts and then with a certainty that left her breathless, he slipped a finger beneath the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her bare to his gaze.

His mouth curled into a half smile and he brushed his fingers over the curve of one breast, looking terribly pleased with himself. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmured, and then stole her breath with a kiss. His tongue pressed past her lips and she arched her body against his, aching for contact. It made him swear against her mouth and Satya did it again, liking how he growled and rocked forward, grinding his cock against her.  A small drop of common sense drifted through her brain and she caught it, and whispered against his mouth to stop for a moment.

Disappointment swept across his features as he pulled back, and was then replaced by first confusion and then growing anticipation as Satya brought her hands between them and blue light sparked, which she quickly wove into a condom packet, which she pulled into reality and then met his gaze with a tiny smile. Jamison’s answering grin sent electricity straight to her clit and she bit her lip and then leaned down to tear open the condom and roll it over his length.

Jamison reached down to grip her thighs but grimaced intently when he wasn’t physically able to adjust them to his liking with only one hand; Satya gasped as he very abruptly dropped her with no other warning than a breathless “hang on a tic!” as he lunged over the edge of the bed and groped for his prosthetic arm, which he hurried to put on, swearing under his breath the whole time.

Satya took the opportunity to be bold and, situated behind him and out of his line of sight, she slipped off her pyjama pants and knelt naked on the bed, pushing her hair behind her shoulders as she waited, and then inspiration hit her and she moved, draping herself over his back and lightly digging her nails into his chest.

“I’m waiting,” she purred, and a thrill of heat flashed through her when he swore and twisted around, using his teeth to finish buckling his prosthetic on, and then he flexed his fingers a few times as he waited impatiently for all connections to be established and then he seized her around the waist and pushed her back up against the headboard and kissed her in the same motion. Satya wrapped her thighs around him, her hands locked around his neck as he held her weight off the bed and rocked his hips, grinding his cock between slick lips. His pants, loose around his thighs, had slipped off his stump and were now somewhere around his other ankle, and Satya realised with a breathless thrill that there was no longer any impediment between them.

Jamison’s gaze was intense as he gripped her thigh firmly with one hand and his cock with the other, and Satya dug her nails into his biceps as he slowly lined himself up and entered her, bringing a gasp to her lips.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she heard him hiss in her ear and Satya closed her eyes, adjusting to the sensation of having him inside her, and then he began to move. Jamison took her without mercy, setting a pace that left her breathless and drover her higher with stroke after fierce stroke, until she was clinging to him desperately, gasping into his throat as he grunted and groaned into her hair, not relenting for a single moment, and then he tightened his grip on her arse to keep her in place, and snaked his flesh fingers down between them to rub at her clit.

“C’mon darl,” he growled into her hair. “Make some noise for me. Lemme hear ya.”

Satya moaned, fingers clawing at his back as he kept up his fierce pace, driving her higher with every firm thrust. “I thought you’d like it loud,” she managed , and he chuckled, letting his nose skim along her jaw before he captured her lips in a hard kiss.

“Love it,” he confirmed, panting hard as Satya squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering from the feel of his thick cock pumping inside her. “Wanna hear y’say my name.”

“ _Jamie_ ,” Satya breathed, indulging him, and he reacted with a growl and a firm thrust that made her cry out, and then he pressed his forehead to hers, changing the rhythm as he rolled his hips into hers, grinding with the perfect pressure against her clit.

“Again,” he growled, and Satya clutched at him and cried out his name, feeling the heady sensation of her impending orgasm approach.

It didn’t take her long, something which surprised her later on, but when she’d had time to reflect she supposed she’d been so worked up from masturbating and the illicit thrill of being caught that it had pushed her over the edge much faster than usual. Satya cried out, muffling her moan in his throat, a deep tremble working down her thighs as electricity pooled throughout her veins and she came apart with a soft cry, digging her fingers into his back.

Jamison swore and lifted her a little higher. “Oh, fuck yeah, that’s more like it,” he groaned. “Come for me, baby. Come all over this big fuckin’ dick!.”

Satya whimpered at the sheer vulgarity of his words, unprepared for the intense flash of heat generated by the pet name and she dug her nails into his back as his movements became a little sloppier, a little more unrestrained, until he buried himself to the hilt and stifled his moan in her neck, hips jerking against hers as he came. Satya ran her fingers through his hair, her nails over his scalp as she tried to regulate her breathing, eyes wide at the realisation that she really had just had sex with _Junkrat_. She had enjoyed it, had wanted it badly, but… she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it.

She felt Jamison’s breathing begin to return to normal and then he moved, making her tighten her grip on him as he lifted her away from the wall and settled her on the bed, before he turned his attention to the condom. Satya brushed her hair back over her shoulders, unsure of where to look, and then stared in a mixture of fascination and embarrassment as Jamison held up the condom and let out an impressed whistle at the volume of its contents, before tying it in a knot and tossing it with perfect casualness to the floor.

“Aren’t you going to put that in the bin?”

He gave her a grin, gaze roaming down the length of her body. “Later. Don’t feel like hoppin’, y’know?”

 _Oh_. Satya glanced down at the scarred flesh at the end of his thigh and nodded, before she looked about for her pyjamas. She found her shorts but her top was nowhere in sight, and Jamison grinned at her.

“Leave it off, yeah?” He leaned over and smoothed his fingers over her hip and then tried to pull her closer.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Satya said a little more brusquely then she’d intended, and Jamison pulled back, his smile slipping.

“Oh.”

Faced with the prospect of walking naked across the room or wrestling with her shorts next to the bed, Satya chose the former and hurried to the relative safety of the bathroom and took a deep breath as she stared at her dishevelled reflection in the mirror, before she used the toilet and cleaned herself up. She put her shorts on and tossed her hair over her shoulders, gazing at her half-naked body in the mirror. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why she felt so embarrassed - maybe it was the rather unorthodox way they’d initiated sex? Perhaps it was not even remotely knowing what was going to happen next – for all she knew, she was going to have to spend her future working days in proximity to Jamison, knowing that he knew she masturbated to the thought of him, knowing he knew what she was like in bed, but then – nothing. A one night stand? Maybe, but she didn’t like the thought of that. But then did that mean she wanted more than a one night stand? A relationship? Satya bit her lip somewhat nervously and tried to put it out of her mind. Clearly, he liked her, she reasoned. Hadn’t he said so? Yes, that’s right. He’d said he’d been flirting with her for months – clearly, there was attraction on both sides, and her confidence rose.

And he’d called her _baby_. That was certainly… something.

Satya walked out of the bathroom and was unable to help the slight sway she added to the movements of her hips, thoroughly enjoying the way Jamison’s eyes widened as he stared at her; his gaze was riveted to her breasts and when she slipped back beneath the covers he let out a low whistle of appreciation and pulled her to him as she let out a gasp, and planted his hand very firmly on her arse.

“Christ, y’got some nice titties,” he said happily, gazing down at the part of her anatomy in question. Satya’s ego grew a little more, and she let her hand rest on his chest as he pulled her a little closer and then laid his head on the pillow. He had taken his prosthetic arm off and put his pants back on while she was in the bathroom, she noticed. “Ugh, I’m fuckin’ bushed,” he said with a slight chuckle. “Must be pretty late?”

Satya nodded, feeling exhaustion wash over her now that she was no longer distracted by sex. “Very early, I think,” she replied, wrinkling her nose.

“Gross.” Jamison scratched at his chin. “Gonna go back t’bed, yeah? Jetlag is a fuckin’ whore an’ a half, I’ll tell ya that much.”

“I don’t disagree,” she murmured, closing her eyes and adjusting her head on the pillow. She was tucked against his chest with his arm across her waist and she felt delightfully cosy – it had been a fair while since she’d last shared a bed with anyone, and she liked the physical contact. She was very tired still, and waking up at this hour before physically exerting herself hadn’t helped. Questions bounced around in her mind and she was just about to ask him what exactly they were doing, but then she was somewhat startled to hear a slight snore.

Satya looked up in disbelief, but it was true – Jamison had fallen asleep already, his face soft and his mouth slack. She couldn’t quite believe it, but she supposed that he was very tired, and they had been just exerting themselves quite vigorously. Her questions would keep until the morning, she decided, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Jamison, wake up.”

Junkrat wrinkled his nose and cracked open one eye, and whoever was shaking his shoulder stopped. He had assumed it was Roadhog but then he saw that it was Satya, and he frowned exhaustedly.

“Wassamatter?” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his eyes, and Satya tapped his arm twice.

“You need to get up now. The meeting starts in half an hour.”

Satya left then, heading across the room towards the bathroom, and Junkrat was just about awake enough to realise that she was already dressed, her make-up done and her hair in hot rollers, something that had delighted him when she’d first pulled them out on her trip. Satya had explained almost haughtily when he’d asked what the fuck she was putting on her head that sometimes she liked her hair straight, and other times full of waves. Secretly, he loved her wavy hair. She was gorgeous at all times but the waves framed her face in ways that made him think she was some sort of pixie, beautiful and perfect. Junkrat grinned to himself at the realisation that he was gonna be able to admire her wavy hair today, and then his eyes, having drifted closed, popped wide in shock.

He had just remembered what had happened last night.

His mouth opened and closed a few times and then he swallowed hard. Did Satya…? She hadn’t hinted at it in any way, shape or form. He threw back the covers in preparation of getting up to go and grab her arse and kiss her, but then was assailed with a horrible wave of doubt.

Shit, what if he’d dreamed it? Satya had seemed rather indifferent, her perfectly professional façade still in place when she’d woken him… fuck, what if he went and kissed her good morning, and then found out he _had_ been dreaming when she slapped him with assault charges?

Junkrat bit his lip nervously, totally unsure of how to proceed. He had to get up anyway, so he decided to take things one step at a time and grab his prosthetics. He was just leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his prosthetic arm when he remembered the condom, and looked excitedly about, and… nothing. It wasn’t there. Junkrat checked under his prosthetics and even under the bed, but found nothing more than a bit of fluff. Disheartened and now sure he’d dreamt having sex with Satya last night, he put on his prosthetics and began to worry that his evident wet dream had been… audible. That would be horrifically embarrassing and if he found out she’d noticed he would never be able to look her in the face again, probably. What was confusing was that he was so convinced that it had been the other way round, that Satya had been the one who was audible, and things had progressed from there. He clearly remembered watching her masturbate, and the memory of her breathing his name with her hand between her legs made his cock twitch, but he supposed it had all been a particularly vivid dream. After all… he’d really have to be dreaming to imagine Satya would masturbate to the thought of him.

He finished putting his prosthetics on and stood up, shuffling towards his suitcase and extracting some clothes. He found the dark slacks and a deep blue button-down shirt that was part of the outfits he’d been bought as part of his bodyguard duty – bodyguards couldn’t get around in shorts and singlets, much to his dismay. Heading over to the small breakfast bar, Junkrat set about putting the kettle on, and then froze when he absentmindedly glanced at the bin under the bench. Lying there in plain view, was a condom. Disbelief sparked within, followed by excitement as he realised that it was tied precisely how he’d thought he’d dreamt of doing – Christ, maybe last night _had_ happened, and Satya had put the condom in the bin this morning? It fitted – she didn’t like leaving mess on the floor, and he could absolutely see the way her lips would tighten in disapproval before she scooped up the offending item and put it away.

His nerves melted away, replaced by a brimming confidence brought on by the knowledge that he _had_ slept with Satya last night, and whatever she might have to say about it this morning, she had been the one masturbating in bed beside him, with his name on her lips.

He moved through the open door of the bathroom and found Satya taking the hot rollers out of her hair, and so with the confidence of a man about to grab a handful of perfect arse, he walked up and cupped that particular part of her anatomy and leaned in, murmuring his ‘good morning’ into her ear. Satya gasped but didn’t pull away, and when he straightened up he met her gaze in the mirror. She looked at him for a few moments and then her gaze drifted to his bare chest and the corner of her lips curved up.

“Good morning,” she replied, and reached up to take out another hot roller. Junkrat waited until she’d unrolled it he then let himself indulge in something he’d daydreamed about quite a bit; he ran his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the softness of the strands slipping through his fingers, but then immediately got swatted for his efforts.

“Don’t do that, you’ll make it flat,” she scolded, and he affected an exaggeratedly contrite expression.

“Sorry, darl.” He said it on purpose, gauging her reaction; Satya’s eyes widened slightly, but she smiled.

“You should get dressed,” she said, her voice soft. “I don’t want to be late.”

“I don’t wanna go,” he complained. “Wanna go back t’bed.” Seizing his opportunity, he leaned in and nipped at the shell of her ear. “You should come too.”

Satya turned in the circle of his arms, allowing his hands to come to rest on her hips, which he thoroughly enjoyed. She laid her metal hand on his chest and then, lifted her fingers to his jaw, her expression exasperated, but pleased.

“You aren’t going to make me late,” she said firmly, tapping his cheek in time to her words. “Go and get dressed.”

Junkrat pouted exaggeratedly and then, completely lost in the sauce that was being able to touch her, he leaned in to kiss her. Satya’s fingers caught his jaw, stopping him, and he opened his eyes in dismay to find her looking quite thoughtful.

“Stay very still,” she murmured, and Junkrat obeyed with some difficulty as Satya leaned in, his eyes drifting closed at the last moment, and then her lips brushed over his. It was a very light kiss, soft as the brush of a butterfly’s wing and he would have tried to deepen the kiss had she not pulled away with a smile.

“Don’t you ruin my lipstick,” she admonished him gently. “I need to be in my meeting in fifteen minutes, and _you_ need to get dressed.”

“An’ then after the meetin’, y’help me get undressed, yeah?”

He had meant it half-jokingly, half-serious, and stilled when Satya went quiet, her expression serious, with a visible undercurrent of nerves.

“Is that what is happening?” she asked, her tone pensive. “Are we going to sleep together again?”

“I mean, yeah. If y’wanna, I guess. I do.”

“You do?”

“Damn fuckin’ straight I do,” he growled, and Satya’s teeth sank into her lower lip.

“And then what?”

“Well – I dunno.” Junkrat squinted a bit, trying desperately to work out what to say that wouldn’t end in him catastrophically fucking up. “Are y’askin’ if this is gonna be a regular thing?”

“Yes,” Satya said after a long moment. “I suppose I am.”

Junkrat thought for a moment, trying to divine what she wanted. He thought – he _guessed_ \- that she wanted something more than being friends with benefits, because if all she wanted was a booty call, why all the emphasis on asking him what was happening, when she could just drag him into bed with no thinking required? On the other hand, he could be totally wrong. He honestly had no idea.

“Well…” he said carefully. “I’m thinkin’ maybe I should buy y’dinner first.”

Satya was still for a moment, and then she smiled. “I would like that,” she said softly, and his heart nearly burst from excitement. A date? That was absolutely a date. Fuck, that was the smoothest shit he’d ever pulled off in his life.

“Go and get dressed now,” she continued, giving his chest a light push. “If you make me late I won’t be happy.”

“Fair.” Junkrat couldn’t resist leaning in and giving her a light kiss and turn to head back into their room to dress, floating along on a cloud of sheer joy – he had a date with Satya and while everything was very new and uncertain, it was something, and he couldn’t wait to see it grow.

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this yeehaw 
> 
> i really enjoy the 'there was only one bed' trope and tbh im surprised that i haven't written it earlier. enjoy these two idiots catching feelings while convincing themselves the other only wants sex lmao


End file.
